


За мирное небо над головой

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Перед днем X





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2010 года

_Все для тебя в этот день:_  
Горы, и реки, и травы.  
Это утро – последний подарок тебе,  
Так возьми его в вечность с собой.  
«Радость моя» – Калугин.  
  
Итачи сидел на холме, вглядываясь в лежащую перед ним Коноху.  
«Деревня, которую ты должен защитить».  
Теплые, нагретые солнцем крыши. Маленькие проулки между домами. Люди, спешащие по своим делам, охваченные радостями и печалями. Все они хотели жить в мире и спокойствии.  
Итачи было всего тринадцать лет, но он уже знал, чем платят за такую жизнь. Это знание пульсировало в голове, тяжело стучало в висках. Оно дрожало в детских руках, заставляя то накручивать на палец прядь волос, то мять тонкие стебли травинок. Знание требовало выхода, но Итачи понимал – нельзя.  
«Ты должен защитить этих людей».  
Итачи отдавал себе отчет, что эти люди будут его ненавидеть и никто не станет защищать, но обиды не было. Только глухая опустошенность.  
Ему не так давно исполнилось тринадцать лет, но он уже осознал простую истину: «шиноби – не человек».  
«Это справедливо, – думал Итачи, – у оружия нет личности и оружие нельзя любить».  
Он поднялся, кинул последний взгляд на утопающую в кровавом свете заката деревню и пошел прочь.  
Домой. Туда, где его ждала мать, чтобы накормить ужином, где отец спросит: «как прошел день?» и кинется к нему младший брат.  
В этот вечер Итачи не станет думать о долге, о тех людях, которых нужно защищать, и цене за чужие жизни. Он хотел запомнить этот день, запомнить лица и улыбки родных, чтобы в сердце намертво вросла память о чужой любви.  
А завтра… завтра он не будет смотреть в их глаза, которые наполнятся непониманием и страхом, он постарается не слышать проклятий и не видеть слез.  
Пока он просто шел домой.  
К семье, которая никогда уже не узнает, что стала платой за чужое мирное небо…


End file.
